El pasado es solo el pasado :
by Oni-Fan
Summary: ¿Como se siente el haber perdido todo y tener nada dentro tuyo excepto un corazon frio y roto?... Nada satisface un alma vacia penso ella, pero un ser oscuro pudo iluminar ese pasadizo, los recuerdos podrian volver de una forma dolorosa. LenorexRagamuffin ****ATENCION! CAPITULO V ESTA SUBIDO!****
1. Capitulo 1: El encuentro

_**Capitulo I: Encuentro**_

_**"Una pequeña muchacha ansiosa se encuentra en un pueblo frio y apesadumbrado  
ella busca ansiosa la muerte a su terrible vida pero el destino le deparara algo distinto..."**_

Tristemente caminaba aquella pequeña e insignificante alma por las calles de ese indiferente pueblo, lindo lugar, pero que para esta linda niña resultaba ser doloroso puesto que su pasado ahí siempre la atormentaría a pesar de que nunca supo cual fue.

Buscando donde esconderse del mundo y esperar esa muerte tan anhelada que a la vez era imposible de obtener por su alma vacía, se escabullo entre unos edificios viejos donde ya nadie transitaba, la pequeña no quería ser vista asi, un ser muerto viviente que tenia que vivir con el drama de una vida eternal que después de muchos años comenzó a odiar. Deseosa por encontrar la muerte ella caminó imprudentemente y sin descanso por las oscuras y peligrosas calles sin poder encontrar una cura para su problemática soledad.

La noche estaba en una calma absoluta no había ningún alma rondando ni siquiera las memorias de los muertos; de repente ella paro en medio de la calle desierta, la muchacha pensó que claramente la gente no saldría de sus hogares a esas horas, seria idiota. Su semblante mostro decepción al ver su misión frustrada, pensaba en volver a casa en medio del bosque donde seguramente la estaría esperando su querido amigo Taxidermio quien ya estaría muy preocupado por su ausencia, cuando se encontró frente a ella una muralla con un cartel de advertencia; por supuesto se dijo asi misma. Todos le temían a EL y levantando una de sus pálidas manos de debajo de su abrigo negro tocó las grandes letras y la fotografía del asesino, era solo un joven muchacho de unos veinte años que mostraba una mirada amenazante. Sonrió.

La pequeña trato de imaginar como seria vivir como la fugitiva de todo un pueblo, bueno prácticamente era una, nadie querría tener cerca a una abominación como ella una pobre criatura presa entre la vida y la muerte por toda la eternidad.

Hubo un minuto de silencio; no había ningún sonido, ni siquiera el del viento. De repente la niña sintió algo a lo lejos, un sonido, se escondió en una casa abandonada cerca de donde ella estaba y miro a través de una pequeña ventanilla que es lo que estaba pasando afuera; era una multitud enardecida con antorchas que perseguían y atacaban sin piedad a un joven, el mismo del cartel, ella sintió miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban dirigiéndose a su escondite donde acorralaron al perseguido pero ella sintió aun mas miedo por la vida de ese chico que estaba siendo apedreado y herido a la entrada de la casa. Decidida salió por una puerta anexa que llevaba a un callejón no muy ancho a un lado de la turba, el joven tenia un brazo herido y su cuerpo prácticamente estaba atravesado por estacas daba zarpazos inútiles a sus atacantes, ágilmente la pequeña tomo del brazo al joven y lo llevo por el callejón hasta llegar a la calle vacía. Pararon por unos segundos, ella cansada se apoyo en un farol a un lado de la calle y el se lanzo al suelo tosiendo sangre debido a sus múltiples heridas.

- Debemos irnos de aquí, no es seguro – lo tomo de nuevo y lo puso en sus hombros para luego salir del pueblo directamente hacia el bosque.

La pequeña con apenas fuerzas fue jalando al ya inconsciente muchacho hasta que llegaron a una mansión en las afueras entre medio del espeso bosque que según los muchos rumores estaba plagado de espíritus malignos. Era de noche cuando llegaron a la puerta donde les estaba esperando el amigo de la joven.

- Pero mi señorita, ¿Qué le a pasado, donde estuvo? – recibió a la niña ayudándola con el pesado cuerpo del desmayado.

- Fui al pueblo a dar una caminata y tomar aire fresco cuando me vi en el medio de una multitud y lo comenzaron a atacar, no podía dejarlo de esa forma asi que me escabullí como pude por entre los aldeanos y lo traje al bosque. Lo siento si te hice preocupar Taxidermio – dijo con apenas aire en sus delicados pulmones, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar cosas pesadas y menos a personas.

- Este hombre esta severamente herido mi señorita, será mejor que entremos, usted debería dedicarse a descansar yo estaré a cargo de su amigo – Taxidermio sin ningún problema llevo al joven escaleras arriba y lo dejo en la habitación de los invitados después de hacer unas cuantas curaciones y dejarlo acostado en la cama.

Fue de nuevo al cuarto donde la silueta de esta preciosa joven se reflejaba frente al fuego de la chimenea que a pesar de ser una niña en parte muerta parecía un hermoso ángel, Taxidermio se sentó en una silla detrás de ella y tomo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe para leer. La niña se volteó cuando se percato de su presencia y con ojos preocupantes ella miro a su querido amigo quien entendiendo su evidente gesto le dijo:

- No se preocupe señorita Lenore su amigo estará mejor en la mañana, después de todo… - dijo mirando hacia el segundo piso. – El no es un humano ordinario aparentemente.

- Pero Taxidermio el estaba tan herido y esos aldeanos le hicieron tanto daño y él y yo…

- Señorita Lenore, con todo respeto creo que todo este suceso la ha alterado mucho, es por eso que creo recomendable que usted vaya a descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para usted. No se preocupe todo se arreglara en la mañana.

Con una sonrisa paternal Taxidermio miro a la pequeña Lenore esperando que la niña olvidara lo ocurrido y permaneciera tranquila.

- Esta bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Lenore se despidió de Taxidermio con un beso de "buenas noches" subió las escaleras hasta llegar al largo corredor del segundo piso, se detuvo a mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba la habitación de invitados con un rostro ansioso y preocupado, ella quería ir a verlo tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo en su corazón vacío, pero se devolvió y fue a su habitación donde simulo estar dormida y asi Taxidermio no la regañaría.

Era medianoche y Lenore no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente aun tenía el rostro de ese joven cuando lo atacaban en el pueblo, soledad… Se levantó, no tenía sentido seguir en la cama tratando de dormir, y salió de su cuarto silenciosamente para tomar un poco de agua, estaba en eso cuando miró de nuevo hacia el corredor y se pregunto si aquel muchacho estaría despierto si necesitaría ayuda con sus vendajes pero en el interior de su fría alma ella sabia que esas eran solo excusas para conocerlo.

La pequeña fue caminando por el pasillo hasta estar frente a la puerta, levantó una de sus delgadas manos para tocar pero se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo era como si una señal de advertencia se alzara frente a ella impidiendo el paso entre ella y la puerta, su cuerpo permaneció congelado, expectante. Cerró sus ojos, dio un largo suspiro y tocó la puerta.

… No hubo respuesta, tocó de nuevo pero esta vez un poco mas insistente y luego esperó, nada… coloco el oído en la fría madera pero no pudo escuchar nada ni siquiera una respiración o el sonido de las sábanas cuando uno se mueve al dormir; absolutamente nada. Intrigada pero más que nada asustada del tan solo hecho de que algo le habría pasado a él o peor, que se haya ido; entró lentamente y asomó su cabellera rubia en la habitación que se hallaba completamente a oscuras, apenas podía ver algo solo la luz de la luna dejaba ver las formas de las cosas alrededor aunque sea un poco. Entró un pie y luego el otro, sus nerviosas manos no paraban de estrangular la suave tela de su pijama rosado opaco, se acerco lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía, confundida observó toda la habitación buscando signos de la presencia del joven pero no encontró ninguna… ¿Dónde estaba él?

De repente sintió la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de ella, su corazón dio un salto al escuchar el estridente ruido de la madera chocar con las vigas. Se volteó encarando a la persona que ahora la mantenía prisionera dentro del oscuro y tenebroso cuarto, ella se encontró frente a un hombre alto de complexión pálida, vestido con una camisa llena de agujeros debido al ataque del pueblo y unos pantalones elegantes pero lo que mas resaltó de aquella figura fueron los grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos en la oscuridad de la pared aproximándose hacia ella…

Solo un pensamiento cruzó la deteriorada mente de la hermosa joven: "Muerte, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar"…


	2. Capitulo 2: Duda

_**Capitulo II: Duda**_

_**"Lenore esta en un conflicto, su vida corre peligro ante este depredador sanguinario **  
**pero su corazon le dice que debe rendirse a esa persona... ¿Quien sera aquel monstruo que le da tanta intriga?"**_

El marchito corazón de Lenore palpitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho no sabía como reaccionar, su naturaleza humana había desaparecido casi por completo, un millar de sensaciones cruzaban sus sentidos en un solo segundo; era como si una oleada de agua tibia llena de aromas la rodeara una y otra vez creando un matiz de colores brillantes. Miró directamente a la figura que se alzaba frente a ella reluciente e intimidante a la vez, sin dudarlo ni un segundo la sombra se abalanzo sobre ella en un movimiento casi danzante tomó una de sus manos y la sujeto fuerte para que no forcejeare luego coloco su mentón en el cuello de la ilusa haciendo un movimiento lento y pausado como si estuviera sintiendo el aroma de su alma. Lenore quedó estática no hizo ningún esfuerzo para soltarse de su prisión, cerró los ojos sumisa ante los caprichos del depredador y esperando la milagrosa muerte ofrecida en bandeja. El ser se detuvo, ella sentía sus dientes filosos y suaves rozando su fría piel y la respiración entrecortada de su captor.

-¿No me mataras? – dijo tranquila la niña. No llegó respuesta alguna, solo sintió sus labios y pequeñas oleadas de aire tibio provenientes de la nariz del joven.

Lenore volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el muchacho oliendo detenidamente su cuello casi desesperadamente y con los ojos cerrados, buscando. Observó con curiosidad aquel extraño comportamiento hasta que él se detuvo, la soltó y se hecho hacia atrás cosa de que sus miradas se encontraran inevitablemente.

-¿Qué esperas? Mátame, es lo que sabes hacer, es lo que quieres hacer. – le dijo Lenore con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro aceptando el hecho de que su vida ya no daba para mas.

-¿Qué eres?...

-¿Cómo te llamas? – aún seguía mirándolo con rostro pacifico a pesar de que su vida estuvo a punto de ser llevada al Hades.

-No me has respondido – dijo el atacante con voz fría y tajante, al parecer no le gustaban las presas parlanchinas y preguntonas aunque en realidad era la primera en vivir tanto después de estar frente a sus instintos de asesino.

-Tu tampoco – a Lenore le incomodaba o mejor dicho le molestaba no saberlo, no había una razón en especifico, solo quería saber su nombre; el joven se mofó de la insistencia de la niña la miró de reojo mientras reía por lo bajo y al darse cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras de la muchacha detuvo su burla tan rápido que hasta a Lenore le pareció tenebroso. El joven se acercó lentamente a su rostro, casi rozaban sus narices, Lenore no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acto… ¿Sonrojo? Desde cuando… pensó la joven no tenia ni sangre para sonrojar.

-Ragamuffin… - su voz sonó afinada y grave como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito para provocar a la joven que lo único que reacciono a hacer fue mirarlo con mirada ilusa y poner un gesto de interrogativa.- Ese es mi nombre, Ragamuffin. Ahora respóndeme ¿Qué eres?

Apenas se podía ver la silueta de aquel desconocido al verlo a Lenore se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de las pequeñas sombras que se producen en las paredes por las noches lo que le produjo un escalofrió minúsculo que recorrió todo su cuerpo dejando su cabello crispado.

-Yo…yo soy nadie –"estúpida…" pensó Lenore hacia sus adentros. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa, a que se debía? El nerviosismo ante tal esplendorosa figura la había hecho articular torpemente, ya pensando que la ira o la impaciencia de su captor iría a parar contra ella de forma catastrófica temió lo peor. Pero fue grande su asombro al oír las palabras del joven salir como una melodía clásica llena de paz y calma:

-…no, tu eres Lenore…

Por primera vez sintió que era reconocida por alguien, aunque no era una sensación tan grandiosa de hecho fue una de pequeño temor que la obligo a alejarse unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con ojos grandes llenos de intimidación y duda. Ragamuffin salió de las sombras dejando ver un rostro espléndido que hubiera hecho pasar por el de una persona normal dejando de lado sus penetrantes y grandes ojos rojos carmesí llenos de sangre inocente.

-Tú… ¿Me conoces?

-Eso creo… - la pequeña lo miró extrañada e hizo un esfuerzo para escarbar en sus más antiguos recuerdos y encontrar uno que contuviera a Ragamuffin, pero no hallo rastros, no recordaba nada de su vida pasada. El vampiro por su parte miraba a la joven analizando sus gestos y tratando de hallarle una respuesta a lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

El silencio se apodero del lugar, ningún sonido, de repente se escucho un ruido en la puerta la manilla giraba en señal de que alguien iba a entrar a la habitación; Lenore inevitablemente giró su rostro hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Taxidermio entró con vendajes y un paquete de curaciones para revisar las heridas de Ragamuffin, pero en vez de ver al chico se encontró con Lenore parada en medio del cuarto con el cuello de su camisón roto; aparentemente gracias a la increíble fuerza del vampiro que con solo un tirón rasgo su ropa como si fuera un pedazo de algodón, su rostro se encontraba inundado de temor mezclado con curiosidad y detrás de ella la ventana abierta.

-¡Señorita Lenore! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Taxidermio dejo las cosas que llevaba en un mesón cercano y se acerco a la muchacha quien no dijo palabra alguna. – Señorita Lenore… ¿Esta usted bien? – nada, la pequeña estaba en un trance. Taxidermio le revisó el cuello para ver si tenía alguna herida pero por suerte no encontró ninguna, el frio de la noche aumento de un momento a otro entrando por la ventana asi que fue y la cerró sin antes mirar hacia afuera por si Ragamuffin aún estaba por ahí. Al verificar que no regreso donde Lenore quien ahora estaba sentada sobre la cama con la mirada perdida, la tomo gentilmente y se dirigieron a la cocina donde le dio un té tibio, esperó hasta cerciorarse de que Lenore había vuelto en sí.

- Muy bien señorita Lenore… ahora que se ha calmado me gustaría saber la razón de su presencia en la habitación de invitados.

-Quería un vaso con agua – la pequeña miro hacia el piso evitando la mirada de Taxidermio quien la miro incrédulo y con una ceja levantada, ella no quería que él supiera sus verdaderas razones a pesar de que era cierto lo del agua, en parte. – Es verdad, en serio.

Lenore miro a su amigo con ojos convincentes pero sabía muy bien que a Taxidermio no se le convencía fácilmente.

-No creo que sean muy ciertas esas justificaciones pero es lo que menos importa, lo esencial es que usted esta bien.- Taxidermio tomo su tasa de té y calmadamente sorbió de ella, Lenore en cambio siguió mirando a su amigo con rostro pasivo.

-Taxidermio…

-¿Si, que quiere señorita Lenore?

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso ese día que me encontraste en ese rio – Taxidermio se detuvo un momento y miró a la pequeña con ojos serios quien lo observaba esperando una respuesta.

-Señorita Lenore ya hemos discutido bastante este asunto, usted sabe muy bien que yo la conocí en ese terrible estado aquel día al lado del rio, nunca supe lo que le pasó realmente. – el hombre bajo su rostro escondiendo la angustia recordada.

-Solo quería asegurarme… buenas noches. – la pequeña se despidió con una leve sonrisa simulando su tristeza y fue a su habitación donde se cambio el camisón roto y se recostó encima de las sabanas observando la luna y sus bailarinas estrellas por la ventana, al sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de ella se acurruco abrazando su almohada y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras recordaba el claro rostro de aquel joven vampiro que le entrego una nueva razón de vivir ¿Quién era el y como la conocía? Había muchas preguntas sin responder, preguntas que la consumían poco a poco como un fuego eterno que recurría por todos los rincones de su corazón encendiendo esos sentimientos lentamente.

Que hermosa figura había tenido delante de ella una figura esplendida y única que solo ella pudo apreciar, una obra de arte inmortal. Lenore cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Buenas noches…Ragamuffin.


	3. Capitulo 3: Ragamuffin

_**Capitulo III: Ragamuffin**_

_**"Un joven confundido una mañana nublada llena de desastres y sangre corriendo,**_  
_**los errores causados por Ragamuffin lo llevan a un estado de catastrofe...  
¿Será posible que un vampiro fuera humano?"**_

¿Qué fue todo aquello? No puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa situación tan tonta, se suponía que todo pasaría tan rápido como siempre; yo la mordería ella moriría de a poco calladamente y todo terminaría… pero no paso asi, no. Ese aroma, por alguna razón sentí algo dentro de mí que me hizo detener, estaba como grabado en mi mente casi recuerdo algo pero… pero no pude.

Lenore… ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza como mil voces juntas tratando de volverme loco, quería saber mas de ella la angustia me consumía por eso, ya no estaba mas el hambre en lugar de eso quedo un ansia de protegerla y abrazarla, la quería cerca mío a toda costa pero mi instinto me llevo a saltar por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Al menos gracias a mis habilidades no caí al suelo seguí el curso de vuelta hacia el pueblo, quería irme de allí lo más pronto posible, por primera vez en mi larga vida sentí vergüenza y… por un segundo creí sentir un poco de sangre ruborizante en mis mejillas frías. El corazón me latía a mas no poder tanto fue la extenuación que tuve que detenerme.

Me detuve en el tejado de una casa ajena jadeando pero no por cansancio sino por nerviosismo y ansiedad, mis manos tiritaban como las de un anciano las mire exasperado, me arrodille y puse mis manos en mi boca para asi tirar bocanadas de aire a ellas en un intento estúpido de calentarlas pero después me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi acción no tenia frio tenia hambre pero mi mente aun no lo aceptaba. Estuve un rato arrodillado con las manos en mi cara tratando de olvidar lo que recientemente había ocurrido, cuando me calme me puse de pie y mire hacia el bosque, aún se podía ver el humo de su chimenea… De nuevo vino esa ansiedad, algo dentro de mi hacia que mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos recordaran aquella situación y a Lenore… Lenore… ¡Maldición! No podía; el tan solo recordar su rostro ese rostro que no mostró ningún temor, ningún disgusto al estar frente a uno de los más terribles y sádicos asesinos de la zona me hacia volver esa sed que nunca había sentido, era demasiado potente para mi.

…

Mi mente no se zafaba del recuerdo de su mirada perdida y dulce, no se por cuanto tiempo habré estado en la misma posición en aquel techo pero para mi fue como si el tiempo no existiera. De repente sentí algo en mi mano, como una caricia suave y constante, miré… y un pequeño trozo de seda rosado colgaba de el botón de mi manga, ahí estaba ondeando triunfante al ritmo de las olas de viento helado. Lo miré más de cerca… ¡Por supuesto! Era de ella de la ropa que llevaba, mis reacciones fueron de preocupación pensé que le había herido el cuello asi que revisé la seda buscando alguna mancha de sangre pero no había ninguna. Una sensación de tibieza cruzó mi corazón al sentir entre mis dedos la tela suave la observé y luego la acerque a mi nariz lentamente, quería absorber cada partícula de su aroma, era un olor dulce y seco como el de las hojas de los cerezos en invierno o las uvas violeta recién exprimidas en un vino perfecto o la sangre de una joven inocente que no tiene nadie mas en la vida excepto a su amado… "Su olor…su sangre" pensé inconscientemente sentí sed, mis labios se secaron al pensar en ese liquido carmesí ardiente que pude haber saboreado. Reviví la imagen de Lenore en mi mente:

Una chica de cabello largo y de un color rubio opaco, rostro de porcelana blanco como el papel, ojos fríamente estáticos y de un color celeste neutro… parecía un ángel.

La sed aumentó, guardé la tela en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta protegiendo su aroma en mi pecho. Salté a una casa cercana asegurándome primero si tenía alguna ventana o puerta abierta, por suerte tenia la ventana del sótano rota y pude fácilmente escabullirme dentro. Entré y vi a una niña de unos 16 años dándome la espalda mientras tejía con un hilar y escuchaba una caja musical, me quede escondido detrás de unos cajones y baúles viejos esperando una reacción a algún posible ruido pero nada ocurrió al parecer la joven estaba hundida en la bella y tranquilizadora melodía del objeto.

Me acerque calladamente para que la muchacha no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, usualmente no acostumbraba a cazar mujeres y menos a jóvenes pero el hambre me superaba casi con dolor, ya no podía a la tentación tenía que sacarme la presión de mi garganta. Detrás de ella le acorrale el cuerpo con un brazo de tal manera que no pudiera escapar y con la otra mano le tape la boca. La chica asustada comenzó a forcejear sin ningún resultado, su fuerza era inferior a la mía en gran manera, moví su cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver la piel brillante y tersa de su cuello donde la sangre fluía danzante con su compás palpitante.

No pude evitar mirar un espejo grande que se alzaba majestuoso delante de nosotros dos, reflejaba la viva imagen de un animal hambriento a punto de liquidar a su presa, observe por un momento la escena, me pareció asqueroso verme de esa manera atacando sin piedad ni clemencia a una criatura inofensiva. Mi sed se apago de repente al ver que la imagen de la niña en el espejo comenzó a cambiar al igual que la mía, nunca algo me había dejado tan helado era como si todo a mi alrededor parara solo para dejar ver esa imagen, el espejo reflejaba a un Ragamuffin vestido elegantemente con un traje de capitán, unas botas de cuero, encima de mis hombros llevaba una capa de color blanco con bordados dorados y burdeos y en mi cintura una espada que relucía brillante… y a mi lado una hermosa mujer con un vestido largo y voluminoso de colores rojizos y malva pero su rostro era igual al de Lenore solo que sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado vivo prueba de que la vida corría alegre dentro de ella, su cabello era largo y estaba tomado delicadamente con un broche de oro adornado con rosas pequeñas color rojo y blanco… mi mente empezó a comprender lo que veía pero cada vez que la idea estaba a punto de surgir se escapaba, la pareja en el espejo era idéntica a nosotros dos… la idea retornó, ¿Acaso alguna vez fui un humano ordinario o alguna vez Lenore y yo estuvimos juntos? No lo recordaba, mi mente siempre había sido como una laguna oscura y espesa que me llevaba siempre más a sus adentros olvidándome de los restos de mi pasado y ahora… solo era un cuerpo vacío sin ningún recuerdo. Me sentí frustrado por tal pensamiento el darme cuenta de que había olvidado mí pasado por completo sin darme cuenta o eso es lo que creía.

De repente desperté de mi trance al sentir los dientes de la joven desesperada hundirse en mi dura piel, miré lo que la chica trataba de hacer y debo admitir que la imagen me pareció casi tierna al verla con los ojos cerrados hundidos en ese particular mar salado y a la vez dulce que algunos humanos suelen llamarle "lagrimas" tratando de liberarse de mi captura mordiéndome la mano que por supuesto no me produjo ningún tipo de dolor. El hambre al parecer se había esfumado por ahora y en su lugar solo había una sensación desagradable en mi estomago, la imagen de Lenore aún seguía reflejándose en el rostro de la joven era como si Dios me castigara con esa gloriosa tortura sabiendo el hambre que mi cuerpo expresaba, esto impidió todos mis actos instintivos dejando solo el calor que había en mi corazón.

Mi mente se inundo en ese ángel pálido no podía evitar pensar en Lenore, los brazos que al principio querían descuartizar a aquella criatura e inundarse de su sangre terminaron abrazándola de manera casi protectora, inconscientemente mi rostro termino en su hombro descubierto sumiso ante ese recuerdo que se repetía una y otra vez manteniéndome en un éxtasis extraño pero mi mano aún seguía tapándole la boca con fuerza, al menos una parte de mi cuerpo conservaba el instinto asesino… nos quedamos en esa posición por una largo periodo de tiempo o al menos eso creí yo.

Solo fue un segundo en que baje mi guardia… solo uno…

Lenore… mi mente repetía.

Mi mente quedo completamente en blanco con su nombre repitiéndose a la distancia, de repente sentí una textura familiar, rígido y áspero. Inmediatamente solté a la niña la cual cayó bruscamente al suelo, mis sentidos se volvieron lentos y por un momento sentí que caía en un agujero oscuro y profundo y luego… dolor. Desperté del trance al darme cuenta del enorme pedazo de roble atravesando mi pecho y el inmenso charco de sangre que rápidamente se formó en la alfombra, giré rápidamente… había un hombre sosteniendo fuertemente la estaca, al parecer era el padre de la joven ya que me miraba con una furia que nunca había visto en algún ser viviente.

Antes de que el hombre fuera a clavarme otra estaca salté por la ventana cayendo de golpe en la calle igual que un saco lleno de papas; aún salía sangre de entre mis pulmones lo que provoco que comenzara a perder la consciencia de a poco. Tuve que huir del pueblo debido a la gran revuelta que se produjo rápidamente al frente de la casa de mi victima frustrada… no se porque pero siempre me ocurren los casos mas increíbles en los que salgo perdiendo gloriosamente, es como si la mala suerte me siguiera en una nube de desdicha; en fin resulto ser que el padre de la niña que estuve a punto de liquidar era el jefe de policía del pueblo o de lo que quedaba de ellos también era el encargado de traer muertos a los mas buscados, es decir a mi. Obviamente no tardo en hallar la estaca lista y pulida para mi y clavármela en el punto exacto aunque no muy exacto en realidad de no haber sido por un movimiento repentino mío la estaca estaría clavada en mi corazón y yo estaría muerto pero por lo menos solo lo rozo asi que alcance a escapar a duras penas de su casa.

Con la poca energía que me quedaba termine arrastrándome en las afueras del pueblo ya con los pueblerinos perdidos mis piernas ya no me respondían y la mente se me iba a ratos.

- Bueno por lo aprendí que puedo sentir…- dije quejumbroso, a pesar de ser un vampiro inmortal mi cuerpo podía sentir como un ser humano, balas, espadas o estacas sabía perfectamente que no moriría fácil pero ahora estaba muy cerca de ello.

Seguí arrastrándome como pude, intentando borrar las marcas de mi sangre llegue hasta la mansión de Lenore que a pesar de haber causado una pésima primera impresión era el único lugar que mi cansada mente podía procesar como lugar seguro. Al llegar a la puerta termine de perder el conocimiento…

Bajo la bóveda gris de ese día nublado, los cuervos en sus ramas se burlaban orgullosos de su libertad con sus graznidos malditos en la lejanía para luego volar con destino desconocido. Ya no tenía nada, solo podía escuchar la naturaleza acariciando mis oídos de repente un sonido palpitante era mi corazón que exasperado comenzó a gritar, nunca me había detenido a escucharlo.

Tan humano… ¿Podría ser que los vampiros después de todo somos humanos? Era una remota probabilidad, pero para mi eso ya no importaba. Mis manos buscaron temblorosas por entre mis ropas el palpitar tan sonoro que no paraba, pero encontré un agujero y algo suave en el. Levanté con dificultad mis dedos, algo había entre ellos, una tela rosada opaca que emitía un dulce olor. Me reí…

- Asi que… esta era la causa del regreso de mi corazón, Lenore – llevé una ultima vez su aroma a mi nariz y me inunde en su recuerdo hasta cerrar los ojos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Gato

_**Capitulo IV: Gato**_

"_**Su corazón buscaba vida pero su cuerpo le advertía del peligro,  
los sucesos nunca ocurren como deben el destino a veces jugaba con la ilusa.  
Ahora Lenore debe enfrentarse a ese lado suyo que no reconoce y que clama  
por estar al lado de Ragamuffin…"**_

La esperanza de una vida nueva había aparecido para la chica de ojos celestes quien se encontraba en esa mañana fresca y hermosa jugando frente a la gran chimenea de ladrillos y porcelana vieja con uno de sus muchos juguetes que Taxidermio con tanta estima le había recolectado. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de observar su colección se dio cuenta que el aburrimiento la volvía a abrazar y su alma juguetona se comenzaba a dormir de a poco lo que en realidad le dejaba una sensación muy desalentadora por el resto del día, miró su baúl lleno de muñecas y peluches y recordó las muchas veces que Taxidermio le había recordado no dejarlo a un lado del fuego, se rió ante aquel recuerdo pues a ella no le importaba que sus juguetes se quemaran siempre encontraba alguna manera de divertirse.

Buscó entre los peluches y muñecas algo que le llamara la atención hasta que encontró en el fondo del baúl un pequeño muñeco de trapo viejo de rayas negras y grisáceas con ojos saltones y ojerosos, daba la impresión que el muñeco la observaba con sigilo y ternura a la vez. Lenore quedó pensativa ante esa masa de tela, una sonrisa ligera se formó en su rostro de porcelana.

-Eres lindo...- un cumplido simple a una cosa simple, no era necesario más, a Lenore le encantaba su nuevo peluche. Acarició al muñeco como si fuera una pequeña mascota esponjosa mientras tarareaba una melodía de cuna... de repente se detuvo, miró toda la sala esperando que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a lanzar al aire al muñeco simulando una especie de vuelo improvisado. Luego de un buen rato de jugar, acercó al susodicho a su cuello lentamente y con un aire protector de esos que uno siente al detenerse a observar un día de otoño y ves las hojas rodearte en una espiral de colores dorados y cafés avellana, como un ballet de hojas que forman un circulo de amor contigo, en fin al sentir esto Lenore dio un largo suspiro pensativo y cerró sus ojos. – Que gracioso es ver cómo me dejas hacerte mis jugarretas y a la vez amarte... si fuera tú yo ya te hubiera devorado, pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Yo no te conozco pero siento que te conozco... Te llamaré Ragamuffin.

Sentada en la alfombra como estaba y con los ojos cerrados se quedó dormida con el muñeco apoyado en su hombro y con una relajada y tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Lenore entregaba y resguardaba sus sueños en los brazos de Morfeo Taxidermio hacia sus actividades de siempre en una habitación bastante apartada de la casa, algo así como un sótano. En él siempre se encerraba por horas haciendo quien sabe que cosas, Lenore nunca supo lo que hacía exactamente y las veces que le preguntaba éste solo se limitaba a sonreír y a cambiar el tema, en cierta forma eso decepcionaba a la chica ya que la hacía pensar de que Taxidermio no confiaba en ella y que nunca encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera pero estos pensamientos siempre se iban pues... ¿Cómo podría pensar cosas así de la única persona quien la ha cuidado y amado a pesar de estar, bueno relativamente muerta?

Taxidermio salió de su encierro habitual después de una intensa jornada de labor extraña al darse cuenta que ya era de día y la luz pobremente entraba por la pequeña ventanilla de su cuarto, fue a la cocina para tomar una taza de té y se percató de que el fuego de la chimenea aún estaba encendida... luego de apagarla sintió un leve sonido de respiración, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Lenore durmiendo plácidamente en una pose no muy cómoda, la cubrió con una frazada cercana y la llevó a su cuarto donde la observó por un buen rato mientras dormía como hacen los padres cuando van a ver a sus hijos y se deleitan con solo pensar que están felices y seguros, Taxidermio acarició su rostro y su cabeza llena de rizos rubios, se levantó y atravesó la habitación calladamente hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de poder cerrarla alcanzó a escuchar un ligero susurro sonámbulo saliendo de los labios de la joven.

-...Ragamuffin...

El distinguido hombre, protector del alma de la joven, permaneció al otro lado de la puerta apoyando su espalda contra la áspera y oscura madera que lo separaba de la persona que más estimaba, no pudo evitar viajar al pasado cuando encontró el cuerpo moribundo de Lenore pálido y casi sin alma que proteger… en el doloroso recuerdo aun podía escuchar la voz de la joven quebrantada clamando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban por solo una persona casi al borde del abismo de la inconsciencia maldita que se lleva la mente de los ilusos enamorados que caen en sus garras desvanecedoras diciendo con un hilo de voz:

"Ragamuffin!..."

La pena y la angustia se apodero de Taxidermio quien llevándose sus dedos a su cien trato de recuperarse y recobrar la compostura ya que él era un hombre de etiqueta que a pesar de estar en contacto con su lado sentimental y paternal gracias a la presencia de Lenore nunca dejaba que su lado de hombre noble y educado se escapara, aunque no había nadie a quien mostrarle sus buenos modales siempre estaría firme ante todo. Pero aun así ese recuerdo le rompía el corazón cada vez que ese querubín de ojos celestes le habría esa puerta con su llave de bronce, llave que solo ella poseía debido al gran amor que Taxidermio le sentía.

Luego de despejarse bajó al primer piso donde se dio cuenta del desastre que había dejado Lenore, dio un largo y profundo suspiro de resignación y comenzó a guardar los juguetes que con tanta determinación había ordenado anteriormente en el cajón de la chica, estaba en eso tranquilo y sin disturbios de cualquier tipo cuando de repente se oyó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la entrada como si alguien hubiera golpeado con una furia de tamaños apocalípticos el suelo del pórtico. Esperó largo rato aguardando una repetición del sonido tenebroso a punto de correr desafiantemente a buscar una de sus escopetas pero no escucho nada, solo el vuelo de las aves teñidas de negro oscuro y sus graznidos provenientes de las profundidades del bosque, se dirigió a la puerta la grande y majestuosa separación de su mundo con el de la realidad alterna, no era de sorprenderle al hombre que algún niño curioso ignorando los carteles de advertencia hubiera cruzado el bosque para visitar la famosa "mansión maldita" debido a los desafíos de sus necios amigos.

Giró la perilla dorada y fría para abrir la puerta y ahuyentar lo que fuera que estuviera allí como siempre le ocurría en su diario vivir pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento se percató, tras dar una ligera mirada a la alfombra de la entrada, que una mancha roja y burbujeante se asomaba por debajo de la madera a través de la ranura rectangular de la puerta. La mirada de Taxidermio de tener una curiosidad neutra se transformó en una de terror, petrificado por completo y con la piel blanca como papel observó la escena sin moverse… no pasó ni siquiera un segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces Taxidermio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Ragamuffin tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre que iba en aumento. El iluso quedó impresionado por el estado en que el vampiro volvía y, aunque suene cruel, sintió un peculiar deseo de reírse a carcajadas de él ya que le parecía "curioso" que un vampiro tan peligroso e intimidante como Ragamuffin quedara de esa manera pero obviamente solo se limitó, como era debido de un caballero, a dar un simple quejido de parte de sus pulmones. Al ver que el joven comenzaba a caer en la inconsciencia debido a la falta de sangre, lo arrastró dentro de la casa como pudo dejándolo estirado en el sillón mientras iba en busca de sus aparatos médicos para detener la enorme hemorragia que el vampiro tenía en el pecho.

Después de un largo y tedioso trabajo logró "sanar" la enorme herida la cual no era un simple corte que cualquier muchacho se haría en sus torpes andanzas. Cansado y empapado en yodo y sangre llevó al vampiro de nuevo a la misma habitación de antes donde había ocurrido el extraño y desagradable encuentro con Lenore por primera vez y le cambió los vendajes por unos nuevos. No demoró mucho, tenía bastantes habilidades para ese tipo de trabajo incluso podría hacer un excelente trabajo con la mente completamente cansada si se lo determinaba. Luego de haber terminado se dirigió al baño para limpiarse las manchas de sangre que tenía en su camisa, podríamos decir que Taxidermio tenía una ligera obsesión con la limpieza y la perfección así que como se puede esperar no disfrutó mucho "la actividad".

Mientras Taxidermio creaba una especie de líquido reponedor para el pobre muchacho en su habitación Lenore se encontraba curiosa apegada a su puerta esperando a que las pisadas de su querido Taxidermio se alejaran, cuando estuvo segura de que el pasillo estuviera despejado se escabulló al cuarto de Ragamuffin. Una vez frente a la puerta posó su oído en la madera esperando que algún sonido se asomara… nada… "ha de estar durmiendo" pensó la chica quién también se imaginó al muchacho descansando entre las sabanas, que sensación más extraña le dejaba eso; como si pensar solo en su rostro le robará los latidos de su pobre corazón… no lograba comprenderlo en su mundo vacío.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al vampiro con las manos empapadas de un tinte rojo carmesí y con un semblante tan serio y concentrado que provocó en Lenore un ligero escalofrío en su espalda, pero al observarlo más de cerca parecía que también su rostro poseía una pizca de dolor y al acercarse más se dio cuenta que Ragamuffin con gran determinación y ansia se arrancaba los hilos de la herida que tan pacientemente Taxidermio había cocido. Tragando saliva y esperando que no ocurriera lo mismo que la noche anterior se acercó a un lado de la cama y le colocó a Ragamuffin el peluche en su regazo que aún conservaba en sus manos como una forma de atraer la atención del muchacho y hacer que esos hermosos ojos rojos suyos se encontraran con los celestes de ella.

Ragamuffin se detuvo al ver a la chica a su lado con las manos casi escondidas de él, levantó su rostro intuyendo que Lenore estaba al borde de enloquecer si no lo hacía, se acercó a ella tentadoramente al punto en que sus narices casi rosaban, como una tortura o un castigo por ser la provocadora de sus pasiones humanas.

-Vete, estoy ocupado…- sus labios pronunciaron casi como un ronroneo, Lenore creyó que se desmayaría, su mente daba miles de vueltas estúpidas y las palabras de Ragamuffin rebotaban en todas las esquinas de su ser como un latido incesante. Lenore sabía que él estaba molesto de que ella no hubiera caído en sus trucos anteriores y menos en su hambre insaciable. Cerró los ojos por un segundo tratando de aguantar la sensación tan extraña que le habían producido las palabras del vampiro y levantando la mirada le clavó sus ojos al chico desafiante indicándole a éste que no se iría.

Por otro lado Ragamuffin estaba derritiéndose por dentro, de alguna manera sabía que ella no se iría pues sentía que la conocía lo suficiente casi por siglos, pero quería que ella se fuera, no quería admitir que la presencia de la chica hacía que su vetusta alma se asomara al mundo real con todos sus sentimientos humanos reunidos en un tumulto incomprensible y peor aún que sus heridas fueran culpa de ellos. No le agradaba verse así, tan débil y humano por una joven que apenas conocía y que aparentemente le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

Siguió sacándose los hilos como si Lenore no estuviera ahí y sin importarle que por cada punto que se sacaba el dolor aumentaba. Ella siguió a un lado de la cama sin saber qué hacer para que Ragamuffin la notara mientras que él seguía con su tarea aparentemente dolorosa.

Finalmente terminó de sacarse los hilos de su pecho y decidido a no dejar marca de debilidad estiro uno de sus brazos para poder seguir atrás, la estaca definitivamente había sido enterrada con "mucha violencia y determinación"; pero al momento de doblar el brazo y tratar de conectar su mano con su espalda su pecho recibió una punzada que lo obligó a encogerse y retorcerse del dolor por unos segundos… la terquedad del vampiro no quiso retroceder, siguió intentando alcanzarse la espalda con los mismos resultados. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta que la mano de Lenore comenzó a acariciar su espalda como una novia acaricia a su esposo de manera consoladora.

-Yo lo hare por ti si quieres…- dijo Lenore con un susurro arrullador casi a punto de besar su hombro, Ragamuffin sorprendido no dijo palabra alguna solo se inmutó a moverse de forma que la joven hiciera lo que el planeaba. Asombrado por la transformación pacífica y a la vez tan extremadamente tentadora de ella le comenzó a hervir la sangre, pero todo esto se vio interrumpido por los dolores que la herida ahora siendo abierta le producía. A pesar de la satisfactoria sensación que las momentáneas caricias de Lenore hacían para aliviar el dolor éste seguía aumentando tanto que tuvo que pedirle a ella que se detuviera.

-¿Qué sucede? – Lenore intento mirar a Ragamuffin pero éste esquivó su mirada para evitar que supiera sobre sus quejidos ahogados y sus labios a punto de explotar por la presión que sus propios dientes producían.

-Creo… que debes irte ya. – en la mente del vampiro había un rechazo a aceptar el hecho de que estaba débil. Comenzó a sentir frío, su cuerpo en esos momentos era incapaz de regenerarse como usualmente lo hacía pero aun así no quiso aceptar la ayuda de la que provocaba tanto nerviosismo en su corazón, guardó todos esos dolores lo mejor que pudo y trato de controlar los espasmos de frío con pocos resultados.

-Tienes frio.- la voz de Lenore sonaba preocupada, sabía cuánto sufría Ragamuffin e incluso aunque sonara extraño llego a sentir por un momento su dolor como si tuvieran un vínculo demasiado fuerte y a la vez invisible.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, puedo cuidarme solo.- Ragamuffin trató de apartarla casi con furia pero ella estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para que él no sufriera y menos que se apartara de ella, sabía que su naturaleza agresiva podría matarla en cualquier momento y tomar su alma como si fuera un pedazo de nube en el cielo pero eso no la detuvo de recibir lo que ella creía… no, sabía que era suyo… lo que por derecho y ley se le había presentado casi como un regalo esa noche sangrienta donde lo encontró rodeado por una multitud, era suyo y de nadie más.

Lo abrazó tiernamente por la espalda intentando regalarle de su calor, al principio fue difícil debido a los brazos que intentaban separarla pero luego de un momento fueron cediendo al agarre de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la fría piel de Ragamuffin, "¡No lo hagas Lenore sabes que te puede asesinar!" decía su consciencia, pero ella quería seguir más allá del peligro mismo y sentir lo que su cuerpo y alma no habían sentido nunca.

El chico no supo que hacer, la perplejidad era poca ante el sentimiento que lo embargaba, su corazón se exasperaba por salir de su pecho y el calor le arrebataba cada pizca de frío que su cuerpo anteriormente tenía, ese calor que Lenore con tanto ahínco comenzó a esparcir por los rincones de su alma. Una chispa en su mente, una imagen… si, algo sucedió que lo motivó a abrazar a ese pequeño cuerpo que lo acorralaba casi desesperadamente a una imagen que le recordaba a ella… ¿Quién era ella? No lo sabía aún pero quería saberlo, la incertidumbre, la duda e incluso el miedo se apoderaron del vampiro quien ahora casi con lágrimas en los ojos sostenía a Lenore entre sus brazos, "Que llenura, que calidez tan agradable…"

Los dos permanecieron en esa posición sin decir palabra alguna, no era necesario pues sobraría cualquier cosa, con solo mirarse mutuamente lo entendían con claridad. Que sus corazones se estaban juntando.

Ragamuffin sentía deseos de protegerla de cualquier mal como si Lenore hubiera sido suya desde el principio de todo, incluso antes de conocerse en el pueblo. ¿Qué era esa sensación de posesión entre ellos? Ya no importaba. Embobado por la esencia de la chica y olvidando completamente quien era y el dolor que inundaba su pecho Ragamuffin se dio vuelta encarando a la chica y hundió su rostro delicadamente en los rizos de la chica como si fueran hilos de seda antiguos queriendo despertar un vetusto recuerdo que tan ansiosamente quería recuperar, un recuerdo que sabía… era de ella.

Ella entendiendo la angustia de su amado detuvo el candado que formo con sus brazos en la espalda de Ragamuffin para luego resguardarse en los de él y cerró sus ojos para absorber ese momento por siglos mientras escuchaba los latidos de sus corazones que entremezclaban sus ritmos como una danza nocturna apasionada.

La vida corría entre ellos como nunca, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, nada importaba ya… una de las manos de Ragamuffin obligó a Lenore a levantar su rostro y posar sus bellos ojos húmedos de su alma celestina con los suyos. Su semblante era serio, casi frío pero Lenore sabía que su confusión se desbordada y también sus emociones tanto como las de ella.

"No lo comprendo… pero prefiero arriesgarme, quiero sentir… de nuevo" sin darse cuenta Lenore se vio enredada en los labios de Ragamuffin, al parecer el deseo de él fue tanto que su velocidad superó a la de ella haciendo ilusa su visión. El agarre que la mantenía ahora era demasiado fuerte casi animal, comenzó a sentir miedo y quiso romper el beso… pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a continuar. Posó sus dos manos en la cara de Ragamuffin y transformó ese beso apasionado e infantil a uno tranquilo y suave, quería que saboreara su amor de una manera humana que solo ella comprendía. Ragamuffin siguió el ritmo de ella rodeándola con sus enormes brazos y apegándola contra su cuerpo dejó que Lenore tomara parte de su juego de caricias, le comenzó a gustar la forma en que ella le besaba, parecía como si sus labios fueran una brisa primaveral rozando su rostro una y otra vez… fue casi eterno.

De repente el manojo de la puerta comenzó a girar y ésta se abrió entrando Taxidermio mientras se secaba las manos con un paño ordinario. Le requirió un poco más de su compostura habitual para poder hablar correctamente debido a la escena que alcanzo a ver.

-¡Ahem! Disculpen por interrumpir pero… señorita Lenore usted debería estar en su cuarto, aún el señor necesita descansar y ser atendido nuevamente.- dijo Taxidermio un tanto molesto por lo que estaba viendo.

Lenore se separó avergonzada de Ragamuffin y solo se inmutó en salir con paso apresurado del cuarto fingiendo que nada había pasado y cubriendo su boca como si el beso intentara escaparse aunque la verdad era bastante dudoso el no pensar en nada al ver tan comprometedora escena de dos jóvenes besándose como si se terminara el mundo. Taxidermio con mucha calma esperó a que la niña saliera y saco de un mueble unos vendajes nuevos e hilo para poder tratar de nuevo la herida de Ragamuffin quien solo miraba la puerta como si todo hubiera sido un sueño fantasmal mientras en su interior todo parecía encendido de una llama que no se consumía con nada, sus pensamientos viajaban como si no tuvieran rumbo, nada parecía tener sentido para él. ¿Desde cuándo que él era capaz de besar a alguien así como si esos labios le pertenecieran siendo que apenas la conocía? Le parecía tan extraño que ella cambiara tanto su actitud frente a él…

-Es como un gato…- Ragamuffin saltó al oír la elegante y seria voz de Taxidermio quien se encontraba frente a él observando el daño.

-¿Gato?- se atrevió a responder mientras guiaba sus ojos con curiosidad y cautela a su nuevo médico de cabecera en espera de una aclaración.

-Oh… usted sabe, los gatos al estar frente a un individuo que sabe le dará lo que necesite para ser feliz se acercará más a él transformando su personalidad y dejando ver como es realmente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. La señorita Lenore ha tenido unos cambios bastante bruscos cuando se trata de usted, de ahí la comparación.- Taxidermio al decir esto miró de reojo a Ragamuffin pues entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría entre él y Lenore, lo que en el fondo le traía un peculiar temor y preocupación por su "ahijada".

Ragamuffin intento no hacer ningún gesto sospechoso, sabía muy bien que su presencia en esa casa podría ser muy agradable para Lenore pero para Taxidermio no lo era tanto como esperaba… después de todo era Taxidermio quien la protegía de viles criaturas como él. Miró hacía otra dirección consternado al pensar en lo desagradable que se podría sentir en ese momento el hombre que estaba al frente suyo. Taxidermio captando la actitud de Ragamuffin no quiso insistir más y cambio el tema de conversación a uno digamos "más apetecible".

-No debe ser saludable para un vigoroso vampiro como usted el exponerse a ésta clase de peligros, puede quedar con secuelas graves, su cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado del todo a su condición animal. Y a parte de todo esto, me preocupa que la señorita Lenore se involucre en temas como éstos pues sé que tanto para mí como para usted ella significa mucho para nosotros.- la voz de Taxidermio fue bastante seria y profesional al decir todo esto mientras se levantaba del costado de la cama. Ragamuffin lo observaba calladamente mientras se levantaba… ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él? Empezó a desesperarse, el hecho de que ese hombre supiera más de él lo empezó a enfadar y más aún el hecho de que su tono de voz sonara posesiva cuando hablaba de Lenore. Ella era de él y de nadie más.

-No me subestime… yo puedo perfectamente protegerme a mí y a…a…- pero antes de terminar la frase su cuerpo débil no resistió más y cayó desmayado sobre las sabanas aterciopeladas completamente aturdido por la falta de sangre.

Taxidermio observó el cuerpo del muchacho por un rato, sabía que estaba enfadado con él, la posesión que aparentemente sentía por Lenore era entendible lo comprendía muy bien. Se resignó ante este pensamiento, sabía que algún día llegaría el día que volvería a su vida pero aún no era suficiente como para protegerla… aún esto no terminaba. "Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste seguir viviendo después de lo que pasó… pero ahora que estás aquí y vivo no decepciones a Lenore, eres lo único que tiene ahora." Su mente repasaba una y otra vez este pensamiento, temía por la vida de Lenore.

El científico dejo una taza con un líquido carmesí y brillante en una cómoda al lado del dormido y salió por la puerta con un aire penoso y meditativo, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta del todo alcanzó a escuchar un susurro casi imperceptible de la boca del joven.

-Lenore…

La voz de Ragamuffin retumbó en el oído de Taxidermio como una tortuosa tormenta, no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas por la que había pasado para evitar que todo esto pasara. Pero la vida le había dado un regalo a Lenore y el destino había hablado desde antes, se pertenecían el uno al otro y nada podía cambiarlo ni siquiera él. Ahora debía enfrentarse a este nuevo desafío y rogar a Dios que todo saliera bien.

"De verdad que lo subestimé…"


	5. Capitulo 5: Máscaras

_**Capítulo V:**_ Máscaras

"_**Las cosas no son lo que parecen y menos las personas,  
es una lección que debí aprender de mala manera…  
Máscaras de todo tipo comienzan a caerse y un horrible pasado  
se está atreviendo a emerger"**_

La puerta se cerró con un golpe violento y rápido, su corazón latía como si dentro hubieran millones de canarios tratando de salir volando todos a la vez, no lograba comprender la magnitud de la situación ni porqué había hecho todo aquello… porqué su mirada y su actitud eran tan distintas frente a esa escultura escarlata, era como si otra persona hubiera actuado dentro de ella por su propia cuenta confundiéndola a propósito.

-Yo, lo besé – se dijo Lenore a sí misma entre medio de jadeos de nerviosismo y ansiedad; se tocó los labios y cerro sus ojos rememorando en su mente como sus manos acariciaron esa pálida y fría piel, como sus dedos se enredaron en los suaves y negros cabellos azabache de aquel joven. Tener en sus brazos a ese hombre que la logro cautivar y como el sabor a miel de sus besos la embriagaban lentamente hasta llegar al paraíso que tanto deseaba ver… una victoria, un triunfo por aquella satisfacción que muchas mujeres pudieron haber probado con el solo resultado de la muerte. "¿Qué haces Lenore? Ni siquiera lo conoces…" podía escuchar a su conciencia advertirle del peligro de su pasión. – Lo se, es solo que… aun así cuando lo sentí rodeándome de a poco ese sentimiento me produjo algo… familiar… algo que conocía y que extrañaba.

Paso el tiempo como si fueran segundos y Lenore aun seguía en su cuarto pensando, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. La tarde se alzó, llamando a su naturaleza a brillar como nunca en el bosque, la joven al fin salió de sus pensamientos recobrando fuerzas suficientes para salir de su habitación.

Se vistió con una hermosa jardinera color almendra y bordados blancos que Taxidermio le había regalado hace unas semanas y salió de la mansión con un canasto lleno de flores jóvenes, se dirigió a su sitio preferido al lado del rio donde crecían unas hermosas rosas azules y blancas que ella misma se había dedicado a cuidar y se sentó al lado de ellas para plantar las que había llevado y arreglarlas. En su mundo de fantasía y de liberación Lenore podía calmarse y poder meditar sobre su vida, las flores le recordaban a su nueva oportunidad de vida que si bien no era perfecta seguía siendo una vida nueva de la cual podía disfrutar con las personas que amaba. AMOR… ella aun no sabía su significado pero tenia fe en que pronto lo entendería.

Por otra parte Ragamuffin se despertaba recién de un sueño sin visión, esos que no son ni siquiera pesadillas pero que te dejan una angustia y un terror en el corazón difícil de borrar, como un recuerdo vago de una vida que nunca existió y que su mente se la arrebata de forma burlona al despertar dejando solo los desagradables murciélagos de incertidumbre. La sensación recorría la humanidad del joven desgraciado como una bilis oscura y pegajosa quemando cada rincón de su pensamiento "¿Qué está pasándome?".

Trató de levantarse pero el dolor de su pecho aún lo superaba y lo obligó a quedarse recostado en la cama; no le gustaba estar en esa forma, como una criatura patética e indefensa casi un humano gastando su energía y oxigeno tratando de salir de encima de las sabanas blancas. La impotencia y el orgullo le hacían burbujear la sangre llegando incluso a ahogarlo cerrando sus pulmones, no había opción mas que resignarse y quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta resignado, tendido en la cama a peso muerto, como anhelaba dejarse morir sin saber la razón su cuerpo comenzó a darse por vencido y un hambre de todo le invadió hasta el más pequeño rincón de su cabeza, sintió una pequeña presión en su cien y una peculiar quemazón en sus ojos… una lagrima quería salir y desesperado abrió los ojos de forma violenta y desvió su mirada del techo hacia el costado, solo había sido un momento de debilidad nada más.

Todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en una pequeña taza de porcelana puesta en el mueble a su lado. Lo veía venir… los pequeños y delicados músculos de sus pupilas comenzando a dilatarse de un rojo oscuro, ojos abiertos como platos, su garganta secándose de a poco y un cuchillo raspando las paredes de sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar; esa reacción tan familiar y armoniosa. La sangre estaba servida.

Temblando de placer y ansiedad, Ragamuffin estiro su brazo alcanzando con una desesperación extrema esa copa brillante y esplendida conteniendo el tan anhelado elixir que hacía corroer hasta los más finos rincones de su cordura y en un segundo se lo tomó recobrando la energía suficiente para poder sentarse en esa maldita cama. Pero al momento de haber terminado dejando la copa vacía entre sus dedos, y de que la última gota de néctar bajara por su garganta recobró una imagen en sus enredados pensamientos de una pesadilla momentánea que hace mucho creyó haberla olvidado en las esquinas más oscuras de su mente. Como si fuera una fotografía antigua llena de colores grises y cafés embarrados de recuerdos marchitos, vio sus manos bañadas de lo que anhelaba tanto y a sus pies con una mirada de completo terror y dolor una chica gimiendo y tratando de decir su nombre con solo el resultado de sonidos burbujeantes de sangre provenientes de su boca, y sus ojos… los más bellos que jamás había visto derramaban lagrimas llenas de que… ¿Soledad? ¿Angustia? ¿Miedo? No, no era eso… lloraba por amor, sufría y moría por ello.

Permaneció sentado por lo que habrían sido unos cinco minutos en silencio, esperando a que la pesadilla se fuera de su cabeza, con los ojos fijos al suelo y el rostro gacho le rogaba a Dios que no lo castigara más con esos demonios disfrazados de imágenes, demonios de un pasado que no recordaba, de una vida que no quería averiguar ni saber de ella. Y como una respuesta divina, escucho el sonido más hermoso que sus oídos alguna vez pudieran haber percibido.

Provenía del patio de la mansión, como un trinar de pajarillos en la mañana que te despiertan juguetones, se asomó por la ventanilla de su habitación para captarlo mejor y cubrir su mente con aquella hermosa melodía y encontró a Lenore cantando una tonada de cuna mientras acicalaba y cuidaba de las rosas. La imagen que emanaba era maravillosa, como salido de un lienzo recién pintado, ella con las manos descubiertas hasta sus codos hacía sus labores arrodillada en el tierno césped con un vestido simple cubierto con un delantal un tanto desaliñado pero que hacía que sus perfecciones resaltaran. Su rostro era pacifico, su piel parecía tener un tono frío pero para Ragamuffin era del color perfecto aun sabiendo que la joven no tenía ningún atisbo de vida. Con un movimiento cuidadoso y tratando de no mancharse el rostro, Lenore ajustó su dorada cabellera enroscándolo en su nuca; Ragamuffin sin darse cuenta comenzó a observarla… cada movimiento, cada mueca, cada respiro que hacía le parecía una obra de arte, algo que valía millares de tesoros ver.

No lo entendía, no comprendía que ocurría, un calor en su corazón luego se transformó en un fuego que se extendió por todo su ser, no le hacía daño pero lo dejaba adicto de más. El sentimiento lo intrigaba, detenidamente se esparcía por su ser transformando su aura en un bello paisaje… ¿Cómo explicar tan bella sinfonía de colores y emociones? Ya no era una bestia, ya no era ese monstruo que por años se había acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de sus víctimas… "Ella me hizo de nuevo" pensaba, que con la armoniosa mirada de la ilusa podía creer que todavía tenía una esperanza para su alma negra. No era un monstruo sino que un hombre que podía protegerla, observarla, acariciarla, poseerla y besarla, con solo sentir que ella respiraba.

Pero… nada tan hermoso dura para siempre…

Despertó del trance bruscamente como si alguien lo enganchara desde un abismo oscuro y sin vida para mostrarle la cruda realidad, analizo la situación en la que se vio inmerso y se alejó de la ventana casi a tropezones como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "Solo fue un momento de debilidad nada más".

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Porque sucedió?, etc. Fueron las palabras que una y otra vez apuñalaban su cabeza, destrozando aquel bello sentimiento que por unos segundos habían llenado de vida a su corazón. Sin poder entender nada en absoluto y con la garganta apretada salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo polvoriento velozmente y tratando de evitar cualquier distractor posible, sabía muy bien lo que le producía la presencia de Lenore y aún mucho más el hecho de que su cuerpo había rozado prácticamente cada rincón de esa casa, su aroma dulce y embriagante. Trataba de ignorar las razones de su atracción extrema a aquella criatura y el deseo incontrolable que le generaba, así que aguantó la respiración e incluso mantuvo por unos segundos los ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco y callada evitando cualquier pensamiento, señal de ella o algún susurro de su inconsciente. Llegó a unas escaleras que daban al vestíbulo principal, se impresionó con la hermosa decoración de la casa, platería fina llena de detalles precisos además de las bellas flores que adornaban la mayoría de sus rincones y mesones. "Han de ser obra de ella" pensó y una vaga imagen de Lenore colocando flores se cruzó como una estrella fugaz por sus pensamientos para terminar en el lago del olvido. Caminó por la gran alfombra que se extendía majestuosa hasta la entrada y antes de poder tocar siquiera la perilla, una voz elegante y fina le llamó desde una esquina oscura de la habitación.

-¿Ya se va usted, tan pronto?- Ragamuffin sintió un escalofrió recorrer su estresada espalda, giró su cabeza hacía dónde provenía la voz y vio a Taxidermio salir de entre las sombras como si fuera la misma muerte llegando para tomar su condenada alma, parado con un semblante y postura desafiante pero a la vez cortés con un libro viejo bajo su brazo que mostraba en su tapa letras doradas entre el polvo que dejaban leer "El manuscrito de Voynich" mientras que sostenía una copa de vino añejo con la mano que le sobraba.

-Aprecio la generosidad y la atención que me han dado pero no puedo permanecer más aquí…- dijo el vampiro casi escupiendo las palabras, la sola presencia de Taxidermio le daba un mal sabor de boca. Sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo ahí las cosas no saldrían demasiado bien.

El hombre tranquilamente se dirigió a un cuarto que por lo que aparentaba debía ser una biblioteca, sin antes detenerse y mirar al muchacho quien aún permanecía de pie que lo miraba esperando cualquier desafío o solamente el consentimiento de que estaba bien que se fuera. Pero lo sorprendió con la guardia baja con solo unas simples palabras.

- ¿Acaso no viene? Le aseguro que la conversación que entable con usted no será de manera bélica hacia su persona.- Las humildes y suaves palabras de Taxidermio lograron convencer al vampiro quien con cautela lo siguió al enorme salón empapelado con libros de todas las clases y tamaños. Taxidermio se sentó frente a una mesa dejando con un elegante movimiento el libro que sostenía en su regazo, y como si de repente se hubiera zafado de una idea miró a Ragamuffin y con una mano le indicó una silla que pequeña y cómoda se ubicaba frente a él.

Juguetonamente y con un movimiento de vaivén la copa con el contenido burdeo se movía entre los finos pero aun así tétricos dedos de Taxidermio mientras sus ojos penetraban a los del joven que con silencio y lentitud se rindió ante la presión y vencido se sentó entre las almohadas de la silla. La biblioteca ahora se encontraba sin ningún sonido, nada en el aire, solo la mirada vacía de aquel hombre amenazándolo y quebrantando su interior…y él tratando con todas sus fuerzas de vencer aquella cosa invisible permaneció sentado con un escalofrío queriendo recorrer su pesada espalda, no le fascinaba el hecho de que la persona que se extendía frente suyo tuviera tanta valentía como para enfrentarse frente a frente de esa manera contra una de las criaturas más peligrosas del siglo. Su atención se centraba solamente en aquella persona que tranquilamente sorbía de su copa sin siquiera quitarle los ojos de encima, un depredador desafiándole eso era… pasó lo que creyó Ragamuffin que fueron horas cuando habían sido solo unos minutos y finalmente Taxidermio habló:

- ¿Le ha servido la copa que le dejé en su habitación? Supuse de acuerdo a su complexión y su forma de expresar sus… cualidades, que una copa con esa cantidad y calidad de contenido iba a ser suficiente para que pudiera caminar y recomponerse. – Ragamuffin no contestó, no recordaba la copa que tan desesperadamente había tomado antes en aquel cuarto pero aún más que eso estaba extrañado de que Taxidermio supiera tan bien como alimentar a una criatura como él. El hombre al otro lado de la mesa logró ver la mirada de curiosidad y a la vez de cautela de Ragamuffin al percibir los conocimientos que él con tanta facilidad demostraba sobre su especie. – Lo supuse… su memoria me parece que debe tener algunas lagunas mentales, esa cicatriz que tiene en su cabeza debió significar una gran pérdida de capacidades humanas para usted ¿No es así? Bueno, dudo mucho que recuerde como se la hizo y tampoco es de extrañar que le sea difícil mantener información nueva ¿O me equivoco?

El joven permaneció con la mirada centrada, con un dejo de extrañeza, tal parecía que aquella persona sabía más que él sobre su vida. No quería aquello, su único deseo era mantenerse incognito como un secreto del cual nadie debe saber nunca, pero a la vez surgió una ansiedad desconocida para él… un anhelo de saber quién había sido en su vida pasada, un anhelo que podía ser saciado fácilmente por aquella persona que sin expresión alguna se exhibía ante sus ojos vacíos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, eufórico y tratando de mantenerse en calma enterró esa pizca de emoción debajo de la tierra oscura y se dirigió seriamente a Taxidermio con el semblante más amenazante que pudo crear.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¡NADA! Tú solamente intentas hacer que te tenga miedo, haces creer que sabes mucho de mí pero nada de eso es verdad. Yo ni siquiera te conozco, y ni me interesa hacerlo, no eres más que un humano inservible tratando de aprovecharse de esa pobre chica. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí en primer lugar, malgasto mi tiempo con alguien como tú, agradezco la hospitalidad que me dieron pero realmente no la necesito.

Decidido y con su orgullo intacto se levantó para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, no quería recibir algún tipo de golpe o peor… que se encontrara con Lenore. Estaba casi cruzando el dintel de la puerta pero Taxidermio lo detuvo "La muerte lo ha visitado en sus sueños, ¿Cierto?"… el silencio se apoderó del cuarto, Ragamuffin se quedó paralizado en la puerta con los ojos fijos, su respiración cortada y sin decir palabra alguna.

- Los recuerdos… están volviendo a usted. Imágenes de un horrible asesinato, su rostro no se borra de su mente aunque intente con todas sus fuerzas de enterrarlo de nuevo. Se lo advierto, si lo sigue reprimiendo y evitando esos recuerdos nunca encontrará la respuesta a sus interrogantes… Sobre el humano que alguna vez fue. – Las palabras de Taxidermio llegaron como una navaja fría en el pecho del joven. Sabía más de lo que pensaba. Se mantuvo de pie sin moverse y con la consciencia llena de escenas de aquel sueño, no quería creer que eran recuerdo de su vida ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo su vida había sido tan maldecida?

- Sé que quiere respuestas de su pasado señor Ragamuffin, que tiene una culpa en su interior que no logra sacar ni con todas las almas puras que absorba y sé que el probar de una gota de sangre ahora no es tan placentero como lo era antes. – El distinguido logró observar que Ragamuffin se encogía en su propia agonía y que poco a poco su cabeza se agachaba en señal de completa sumisión y confusión, afirmando completamente lo que él le decía. De repente y con un movimiento lento el vampiro dio vuelta su rostro haciendo frente a su aterradora mirada y con una voz quebrada se dirigió a él.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tú no sabes nada, tú no tienes idea de quién soy y de mi pasado… No te interesa, no sacas nada con saber ¿Y que si soñé con alguien muriéndose? Pudo haber sido cualquiera, soy un asesino yo mato por diversión… ¡MI VIDA NO TE INCUMBE MALDITA SEA!

Las manos blancas del muchacho se enterraban en su propia carne mientras le gritaba a Taxidermio, transformados en dos puños rojos de ira y sus ojos destilaban fuego desafiando al hombre que con tanta confianza y desinterés revelaba cosas de su inconsciente de las cuales ni siquiera él se había percatado. Taxidermio solo se limitó a sonreír, aquel show no eran más que tonterías para él y no le intimidaban ni un poco.

- Escuche, yo sé que es lo que quiere pero no lo conseguirá de esa manera créame, tengo más experiencia en todo esto de lo que usted cree. Y no soy un simple humano tampoco. – Taxidermio al fin desvió su mirada mientras le decía todo esto y al finalizar se levantó tranquilamente y desinteresado para ir a dejar su libro a uno de los muchos estantes que cubrían las paredes de la habitación.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me ayudas si me odias tanto? Si es verdad que conoces lo que quiero, entonces porque no me dejas estar junto a ella, me temes y lo sabes. Lenore tampoco es humana y ella quiere tomar sus propias decisiones. Tú lo sabes lo viste con tus propios ojos, ella me desea y no puedes evitarlo. - Ragamuffin al terminar de hablar se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, era muy probable que después de eso Taxidermio lo quisiera decapitar ahí mismo. Pero ya estaba al borde de su paciencia, si bien Taxidermio se mostraba muy cortés con los demás con él era un hombre completamente cínico y horrible y además sabía que de esa manera podía salir de la casa y que nunca más podría volver… pero también en el fondo de su corazón oscuro un dolor amenazaba con romper su interior, no quería dejar a Lenore.

Taxidermio se detuvo y levantó la mirada para ver al vampiro con claridad, claro que estaba enfadado, se le notaba en sus deslumbrantes pupilas dilatadas de carmesí. Dio unos cuantos pasos para dejar su copa vacía en la mesa y otros más para acercarse y estar más cerca, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus pulmones demostrando su aburrimiento.

- Pues sí, es verdad, lo aborrezco más que a cualquier cosa… de hecho me encantaría en este momento tomar una de mis escopetas y dispararle directo entre sus ojos sin pensarlo dos veces, me ahorraría uno de mis cuantos problemas. Pero debo ser caballeroso con las visitas. – Una diminuta sonrisa resentida se formó en el rostro impávido de Taxidermio la cual hizo que la espalda del muchacho se erizara por completo. Este permaneció firme en su lugar mientras veía como la máscara de bondad y compostura se caía del rostro de aquel escalofriante hombre dejando ver sus verdaderas intenciones y deseos.

- Pero en una cosa se equivoca… yo no estoy tratando por ningún medio en ayudarlo, yo ayudo a mi ahijada Lenore, no soy tan necio como para pensar en ayudar a una criatura tan detestable como usted y tampoco soy tan necio como para darme cuenta lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos… y que ocurrió…

El ambiente en la sala se volvió agrio, Ragamuffin podía sentir con detalle el odio que emanaba de Taxidermio, no podía encontrar palabras para describirlo sentía como si todas sus defensas se hubieran caído frente a las raspantes palabras de ese hombre que con tanto anhelo quería verlo muerto. "No seas estúpido Ragamuffin, es solo un humano y tú eres la criatura más peligrosa de los alrededores, le podrías romper el cuello con una mano si quisieras, él debería tenerte miedo no tú. ¡Enfréntalo pedazo de imbécil!" pensó Ragamuffin al percibir la hostilidad de Taxidermio en las partículas del aire, entonces decidió hablar antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

- ¿Eso acaso es una amenaza?- pronunció el joven casi en un tono burlesco, si nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente al vampiro entonces aquella persona no sería la excepción.

Todo pasó muy rápido, como una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo o la pequeña luciérnaga que brinca en la oscuridad para luego esconderse de las sombras, Ragamuffin nunca supo cómo de estar parado como una estatua en la puerta paso a ser una presa entre las temibles garras de un depredador que con una filosa navaja le amenazaba con cortarle el cuello. Taxidermio de un momento a otro estaba con el vampiro entre sus manos acorralándolo fuertemente contra la pared sus ojos inexpresivos como las de un muerto perforaban la visión del otro y su agarre firme como el de un halcón se enterraba en la dura piel de Ragamuffin. Acercó su rostro hasta estar seguro de que sus palabras fueran oídas por su prisionero.

- Esto no es un juego ni tampoco una amenaza, es una advertencia. Yo no lo ayudare… si veo que Lenore está en peligro haré cualquier cosa para que esté a salvo incluso si eso implica asesinarlo. Y créame que se cómo hacerlo… No soy un humano cualquiera señor Ragamuffin, espero que tenga eso en mente y que se cuide muy bien la espalda. Porque algún día una de mis estacas lo pueden atravesar.

La mano que sostenía a Ragamuffin se soltó de a poco, Taxidermio se alejó de él como si nada hubiera pasado y dejó al vampiro en la habitación aterrado en el suelo. Los pasos de aquel hombre se alejaban, un monstruo que se alimentaba del miedo eso era… Ragamuffin aún seguía sentado en la suave alfombra mirando hacia la nada, con el corazón casi en su mano y con un desgarrador escalofrío recorriendo su espalda como si fueran millones de arañas rasguñando su piel.

"De verdad que lo subestimé…"


End file.
